


Scenes From a Friendship

by Raisintorte



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six ficlets - One is a reenactment - as played by SGA characters, Four are things Smittywing and I have done - played out a little differently when done by people not us, and one is utter crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Two years and three days ago, Smittywing and I met for the first time (in person) at a well lit Barnes and Noble for drinks and fannish conversation. We've had some wacky hijinks over the last two years, and a lot of fun. She is one of the most awesome people I've ever met, and one of the best friends I've ever had. This is for her. :-) Thanks to reccea for letting me spam her with bits, and wojelah for betaing.
> 
> Warning: Warnings: One of the pairings is Me/Bates. :-)

**The First Meeting - Laura, Katie, Laura/Rodney**

"Hi! I'm Laura, you must be Katie." Laura walked up to the girl she _hoped_ was Katie Brown. They'd been corresponding online for a few weeks now, but this was the first time they were meeting up in person. They had opted for a Barnes and Noble close to where they worked. Laura wasn't really nervous, but it was only the second time she had met someone from online in real life. Rodney hadn't been too pleased when she told him about the meet-up, but he'd get over it.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, dinner with my friend ran late." They headed into the Starbucks. The place was pretty packed, but they were able to find an empty table.

"It's totally okay - I had some time to get some Christmas shopping done." Laura motioned to the copy of the Bill Bryson book she had picked up for her brother-in-law. "Do you want to grab a drink?" Katie nodded, so they headed up to the counter, ordered drinks - hot cocoa all around - and headed back to their table.

They sat down with their drinks and started chatting. Talking in person was just as comfortable as it was online and Laura was having a wonderful time. They were discussing some movie David Hewlett had been in called _Century Hotel_ when she heard her phone buzzing. Laura reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone - four missed calls - Rodney Work, Rodney Cell, Home, Home. _Crap_. "Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? My husband has called four times in the last hour."

"Sure! No problem." Katie smiled and pulled out a notepad.

"Thanks" Laura dialed home.

Rodney picked up on the first ring. "Where have you been?! I've been calling for the last hour. I think I burnt the soup. Why weren't you picking up your phone?" Rodney sounded rather irate.

"What do you mean, you burnt the soup? It's just simmering on the stove on low - I don't think you did anything." Laura smiled at Katie and rolled her eyes. _Men._

"Well, it looks burnt. Why haven't you been picking up the phone?"

"We're in Barnes and Noble. I didn't hear it ring. Do you need something?" Laura mouthed an apology to Katie for being on the phone. Katie just smiled and nodded and kept writing in her notebook.

"Yes! I need to know you're not being axe-murdered by this girl you picked up online and decided to meet in person!" Laura had to stifle her laughter. She knew Rodney had been too accepting about her meeting up with Katie. At the time, he had just checked to make sure they were meeting in a public place. Now his true crazy was coming out - he clearly had a problem with this meeting. If she didn't do a bit of damage control now, she'd never hear the end of it tonight. "Rodney. I am fine. The soup is fine. I will home in an hour or so. I'm hanging up the phone now."

"Fine! But you better pick up if I call again." As far as Rodney went, that response was a little more encouraging.

"Goodbye, Rodney." Laura cut off his next sentence by hanging up the phone. She put it back in her purse and turned back to Katie. "I'm sorry about that. I left tomato soup simmering for him on the stove and he's having issues."

"I understand. How long have you guys been married?"

"Four months. He's really wonderful, but he's kinda useless in the kitchen. What were you writing?"

"Holiday ficlets. This one is going to be Caldwell/Weir." Laura remembered now that Katie was posting a holiday story in parts on her LJ. It was getting really interesting.

"I love Caldwell/Weir! Have you read the cute one where he always leaves chocolate in her drawer and then he proposes? I love that story."

"Thank you, I, uh, wrote that one." Katie blushed a bit as she spoke.

"Awesome!" They talked for a bit longer about stories they were working on. Katie started telling her about this fantastic high school AU she was writing based on the movie Can't Buy Me Love, and even pulled out her notebook to show Laura the outline. Laura wrote, but she had never written something that required an outline. It was really neat to see the whole process. They were going back and forth about some of the more interesting stories they'd read when when Laura heard her phone buzz again. She pulled it out of her purse. "I'm sorry, it's Rodney again. I'm going to have to pick it up."

"It's okay." Katie flipped to a new page in her pad and continued outlining. Laura was having such a fantastic time with Katie. She hadn't had this much time hanging out with a friend in a long time, and she was going to kill Rodney for interrupting it.

"Yes, Rodney?" Laura tried not to sound exasperated, he was just being concerned.

"Where's the cheese? It's been longer than an hour." Of course he asked about the food first.

"What cheese?" She answered, totally ignoring his second statement.

"The American cheese, where is it? I can't find anything in the kitchen. I think you hide stuff on purpose." Laura snorted at Rodney's tone - he was clearly checking up on her again.

"It's on the second shelf of the fridge. I'll call you when I'm leaving. Love you." Laura hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond and put it away. If he called again, she wasn't picking up. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay. We should probably be heading out anyhow - it looks like they're closing up the store."

Laura looked at her watch and realized it was almost 11 PM. They'd been in the store for four hours - no wonder Rodney was getting annoyed. "I have to go buy these books, mind heading up to the cashier with me?"

Katie indicated she didn't mind, so they threw away their trash and headed to check out. As they were walking Laura mentally listed all of the things she told Katie she would send her. "I'll send you the link to those stories we were talking about when I get home, that's all I said I would send, right?"

"Yup! I'll send you Century Hotel. You'll have to tell me what you think!" Katie said as she followed Laura up to the cashier and handed him her books.

"I will! We should do this again sometime, it was nice to get out of the house." LThe cashier finished ringing Laura up, so they headed out to the parking lot.

"It was! We will definitely have to do this again." Katie stopped in front of a black Nissan.

"My car is over there." Laura pointed to her Civic in the next row. "It was really great to meet you. Have a good night!"

"You too! Night!" Katie hopped into her car, and Laura headed to hers. Making a new friend was worth any lecture she would get from Rodney. She had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time she stayed out late with Katie.

 **The OTP Wedding - Raisintorte/Bates**

"I have to say, like a lot of you, I never thought this day would happen." That comment elicited a few chuckles. Amanda turned and smiled at Annie. She almost couldn't believe she was standing up at the head table, giving a speech to celebrate the fact that Annie, one of her closest friends, had just married her dream man. "I'm just so happy this day is finally 'here - and from the looks these two are giving each other, I can tell I'm not the only one! This wedding was a long time coming - between Bates' 'top secret' military job that none of us know about, and his long absences, I think a lot of us were giving up hope you two crazy kids would make it down the aisle. I say this not as a bad thing, but as a true testament to the obstacles the two of you have overcome to make it here today. I'm proud of both of you, and I'm so happy this day is finally here - if for no reason other than I don't have to hear about the planning anymore!" Amanda looked over to Annie to make sure she was laughing. Thankfully, both her and Bates were grinning ear to ear. "Really, I could not be happier for the two of you, and you truly are meant to be together. I cannot think of anyone more perfect!" She raised her glass. "To the bride and groom."

 **Everything I Know About Delaware - Keller/Ronon, PG (AU in which Keller is from Delaware)- Everything I Know About Delaware - Keller/Ronon, PG (AU in which Keller is from Delaware)**

"Do you see that building over there?" Jennifer took her hand off the wheel for a second to point at the apartment building coming up on their left. She was having such a great time showing Ronon around her hometown.

"Yeah." Ronon grunted his response. She glanced over at him - she thought he might still be having a bit of a problem dealing with riding around in a car. He wasn't a huge fan of drivers on Earth.

"A guy that lived there got eaten by his pet snake back when I was in college. I think he worked at MBNA. They didn't find the body till it started smelling." So many interesting things had happened in Newark - she loved that she knew all the little stories.

"He deserved to die." Ronon interrupted her thoughts with his blunt statement.

Jennifer was a little taken aback. "What?"

"He deserved to die. If he couldn't keep his pet under control and it ate him, he deserved it."

"Okay. Moving on then. Do you see that gas station? I always wonder if it's in Maryland or Delaware. One of these days I'm going to go in and ask." That didn't come out right at all, but Ronon was making her nervous. He shouldn't at this point - they had been working together for almost a year, and she thought they were headed toward something more - but now they were visiting her family.

"Why does it matter what state it's in?" Once again, Ronon pulled her out of her thoughts again with his flat statement.

"It doesn't - it's just interesting." Jennifer glared at him. He was kinda sucking the fun out of this trip. She'd brought Teyla home on her last visit and Teyla had been much more interested in hearing these fun facts. She hadn't even gotten to the scene of the train accident yet!

"Are we lost? Shouldn't we be to the donuts yet? And McKay said I should make you take me apple picking." Ronon moved around a bit as if he was trying to stretch. He looked a little cramped. Her parents' mid-sized sedan probably wasn't the most comfortable for him, but it was the best they had.

"We're on our way to the orchard now. I just thought I'd make the drive more interesting by telling you fun facts about Delaware." Jennifer huffed out a small breath and gave him a sideways glance. It was hard to stay mad at him when he looked so good in his civilian clothing.

"So we're not lost? And we get donuts?" Ronon's tone almost sounded like he was messing with her, but he was so hard to read.

"Yes, I told you that when we left my parents' house."

"That was an hour ago." He sounded almost like a petulant child - he must be taking lessons from McKay.

Jennifer glanced at the clock. She knew it hasn't been that long, but maybe more time had passed then she thought. Nope, only ten minutes. "It's only been ten minutes."

"Seemed like longer."

"Hmmph." Now it was Jennifer's turn to grunt. She knew Ronon was different from any guy she'd ever known, let alone tried to possibly maybe sort of date, but this was harder than she'd thought. She was about to suggest turning around and heading back when he tapped her arm.

"What's that building over there? Someone die there?" Jennifer glanced over to where he was pointing and saw he was pointing at an apartment building she didn't recognize.

"No."

"How about there?" Ronon pointed to a gas station.

"No." He was being cute, she could tell from his grin, and the wink he just gave her, but she wasn't quite ready to crack yet.

"How about the building with the smiling man?" This time he was pointing to a Happy Harry's. She cracked a small smile.

"No, but Harry Levin, the founder, died back in 1987. It was really sad." They were stopped at light so she turned to face him. He was smirking so she leaned over and kissed him. He put his hand on her neck and tugged her in deeper. She got so wrapped up she didn't realize the light had turned green until the other cars started honking. She turned back to the road with a silly grin on her face.

Yeah, today was going to be a good day.

 **House Sitting For Dummies - Gen - John, Rodney**

John walked into Rodney's house and quickly shut off the alarm. Thankfully Rodney had programmed in a code he could remember. He threw his stuff inside the house and went back to the car to get Ferris. He didn't mind house sitting for Rodney and taking care of Mellencamp , but he was really glad Rodney said he could bring Ferris along. Not everyone would invite a 70lb hyper golden retriever into their house. Then again, he was doing Rodney a huge favor.

He put Ferris on his lead and walked up to the door. Rodney had said he wasn't sure how Mellencamp would react, but if the cat was anything like Rodney, they might have a problem. Ferris tried to befriend every living creature he met, which might be a bit of a turn off for Rodney's cat. Rodney's town house had a small backyard, so John let Ferris out there while he tried to track down Mellencamp.

John walked into the kitchen and started noticing blue pieces of paper stuck everywhere. As he read them, he realized that Rodney had labeled all of the cabinets by their contents. He'd even put a "cold food goes in here" sticker on the fridge. One cabinet that didn't have any labels, so he opened it up, only to find a label on every shelf and on some of the food. When he saw the post-it note on Cheerios labeling them as such, he picked up his phone and dialed Rodney, who picked up on the first ring.

"What? Did you do something to my cat?"

"Hello to you too, Rodney. For the record, I could have figured out they were Cheerios on my own." John smirked and kept rummaging through the kitchen. The blender was labeled "blender". Cute.

"Oh, that. Well the last housesitter couldn't tell her head from a hole in the wall, so I just played to the lowest common denominator."

"And that's me?" John drawled.

"I didn't think so, but then I met that large drooling ball of fur you call a pet and I had to reassess."

"So say I had a emo goth teenage bandboi cat, then you wouldn't have labeled everything?"

"Mellencamp is not emo! He's just misunderstood!" Rodney voice got higher as his defended his cat. Rodney started going on about something so John tuned him out, went into the dining room, and started sifting through the papers on the kitchen table. He found all the usual stuff - contact information, vet information, instructions for the alarm. He paused when he got to a thick document labeled "Mellencamp".

John interrupted Rodney mid-tangent. "Four pages?!"

"What?" Rodney sounded confused.

"You left me four pages of instructions - including what to say if it appears he's having trouble pooping! Seriously?" John set the papers down on the table - leaving four pages of instructions was such a Rodney thing to do.

"Mellencamp is a very sensitive cat." Rodney sounded a bit perturbed. "Sometimes he needs a little encouragement to use the litter box."

John snorted. "I've never heard of a cat who wants to be talked to while they're taking a dump."

"My cat is special. Have you introduced him to that _thing_ of yours yet?" For all his complaining about Ferris, the last Rodney had visited John had caught the two of them napping on the couch.

"No. Ferris is outside destroying your yard and I haven't found your cat yet." John wandered through the living room, checking under the furniture for Mellencamp.

"Check under the Tivo box."

"Excuse me?" John looked around the room and saw a large box sitting by the TV stand.

"He likes to hide under the Tivo box in the living room. It's his 'den'. You can lure him out with the heart-shaped treats. I got the ones shaped like hearts so he knows I love him."

"You're insane." John laughed, but he went over to to box and saw a little piece of tail sticking out from the back.

"So - Hold on - Yes, I'll be - John - I have to go. Find Mellencamp, and try to keep that Neanderpet of yours from traumatizing him too much. I don't want to have to pay for more therapy. I'll check in in a few hours. Leave me a message if you need anything at all. Bye."

"Bye." John hung up the phone and tried to figure out how to lure the cat from under the box. He had a feeling this would be a very interesting introduction between Ferris (who was presently - and happily - digging holes all over Rodney's yard) and Mellencamp. Then again, if John and Rodney could be friends, he was sure their pets could make it work.

At least one could hope.

 **Introduction to Softcore Porn, Gen, Elizabeth and Teyla**

"Teyla, come in." Elizabeth stepped away from the door and welcomed Teyla into her room. They had started trying to spend a few hours together every week during the first year on Atlantis. They usually hung out in Elizabeth's quarters and watched a movie or a TV show and caught up. They were both so busy with all of the new expedition members, they hardly had a chance to see each other anymore.

"What are we watching tonight?" Teyla had brought a large bowl of popcorn with her, and she set it down on Elizabeth's nightstand.

"It's a TV show called _Bliss_. I got the link from Lieutenant Cadman. She promised me we would enjoy it." Elizabeth was a little skeptical, but even if it wasn't good, they would have fun watching it.

Teyla looked a little skeptical as well. "Didn't you get that horrible _Hong Kong 97_ movie from Laura as well?"

"She said this would make up for that." Elizabeth pulled up the file Cadman had sent her with a link to the show on the server. Rodney had rigged up her laptop so it could be viewed on one of the Ancient viewscreens in her quarters.

"Do you believe her?" While Elizabeth had been pulling up the movie, Teyla had sat down on the bed and grabbed the popcorn. Elizabeth finished loading the file, grabbed two sodas from her fridge and joined Teyla.

"No. But it could be interesting." This really was one of Elizabeth's favorite times during the week. She so rarely had time to relax and be herself and she just could with Teyla. It was a nice break from always being the boss.

The show started playing. A woman got out of a car and walked into what looked like a prison. "So this one is set in a prison. Interesting."

"Interesting is one word for it." Teyla laughed as she watched. "She appears to be a teacher of some sort. Do prisons on earth provide education to the inmates?"

"Yes, they do." Elizabeth figured now wasn't an appropriate time to explain the rehabilitation system they had in the United States. "However, I don't think most teachers go to the Valentine's day movie with prisoners." Oh yes, this was going to be just as good as _Hong Kong 97_.

"That does seem a little odd." Teyla opened her soda and they sat watching for a few more minutes. "It appears this teacher has deep feelings for this prisoner and is in conflict. I wonder what his crimes were?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think she cares."

"No. It would appear not." Teyla quipped dryly. The scene continued with the teacher and the prisoner watching a movie and eating red hots. "Why are they going under the table - oh. Never mind. What are they eating?"

"Candies called red hots. They have an almost... spicy flavor." It had been a long time since Elizabeth had eaten red hots - or any candy, for that matter.

"Interesting. Aren't they worried about being caught?"

"I would think so -" Given that the two main characters were currently making out under a table, she had a feeling this show was only going to get worse - and yes, there went the teacher's shirt and bra. " - wow." Elizabeth blushed - she had trouble watching things she knew were going to end badly - and there was no way this teacher was going to come out of this situation with her dignity intact.

"Cadman is certainly a fan of the human form. Last week we saw that naked gentlemen and now we're seeing this woman's breasts." Teyla was watching with interest. She was pretty sure this wasn't the first time Teyla had seen porn, but still, Elizabeth felt the need to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Teyla. I had no idea this was pornography."

"It is all right. I find this rather interesting. And this is nowhere near as graphic as some of the files I've stumbled across on the servers. Women on Earth watch this?"

"Apparently. And I don't even want to know about the porn that gets traded around this place." Elizabeth shook her head and looked down at the popcorn bowl to grab some more. When she looked back up, the guards were flipping over the table, discovering the still-naked teacher and prisoner.

"Oh no! They got caught." Teyla looked rather amused at the situation playing out.

"Yes, they did. I wonder what she will do."

"It looks like she is going to try and stay with him. That's -" Teyla paused for a second, "admirable."

"That's one word for it." They watched as the teacher rubbed a red hot through her fingers and contemplated her future. It was so ridiculous that Elizabeth dissolved into giggles. Glancing over, she saw Teyla laughing as well.

She'd have to ask Cadman for another recommendation for next week's movie - though she wasn't sure they were going to be able to top this one.

 **Apartment Hunting - AU with no SG program - Weir/Sumner, PG-13**

"Are you sure this is in the right neighborhood?" Mack sounded rather dubious as he navigated the streets around DC.

The neighborhood didn't really look anything like the way the landlord had described it. "Yes. I typed the address into the GPS. Looking at the numbers, it has to be around here somewhere. Just take the first street parking space you can find and we can walk."

Mack snorted a bit. "I'm not sure I feel that comfortable leaving my car on a street anywhere around here. Also, if that -" Mack pointed to a rather dilapidated looking building "- is where it is, I'm not letting you live there."

That got Elizabeth's hackles up. "You aren't _letting_ me do anything! I will live here if I want. Besides, it's not that bad a neighborhood."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Mack parallel-parked the car and they started walking toward where she thought the building was located. Elizabeth glanced around as they walked by other buildings and shops. Maybe this wasn't the best neighborhood, but it was what she could afford.

"This is nice - there's a little grocery store right there, and a 7-11."

"And a few drug dealers?" Mack inclined his head toward a group of young gentleman hanging out at the street corner.

"You don't know that they're selling drugs." Elizabeth tried to sound indignant, but Mack was probably right.

"You're right. I'm not sure. In fact, I bet they're just standing on the corner for their health." Mack put his hand on her arm and pulled her a bit closer as they walked past the building Mack had pointed out before. "You do realize I'm not letting you live here, right?"

"And you realize I'm going to smack you if you keep ordering me around? There's the building." Elizabeth looked up at what might be her future home. It looked even worse than the one Mack had pointed out. Calling it a dump would be charitable. She was thinking of taking Mack's advice when someone shouted her name.

"You Elizabeth Weir?" A rather dirty man shouted from the next stoop over. "I'm Rob - I work for the landlord. You wanna see the place?" Elizabeth could see from Mack's face he clearly did not, but they were there and it could be nice inside.

"Sure." She thought she heard Mack growl, but she followed Rob into the building anyway. There was a nice security code box on the outside. They walked into the building and it was a mess. The front hall was full of half broken mail boxes, the carpet was filthy, and there was junk everywhere.

Mack put his arm around her and pulled her in close. She felt his breath on her ear. "Still want to live here?"

Elizabeth decided not to respond. Rob was talking about all the wonderful things they were going to do to the building and how they planned to update it. Both of the apartments he was going to show her had just been renovated. They followed him down the hall and into a small studio.

Elizabeth extracted herself from Mack and walked into the apartment. It was a small room, eight by ten, with a tiny kitchen off to the side, and, well, she couldn't find the bathroom. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Through the closet." Rob pointed to the door in the back of the small walk in.

"Oh." Elizabeth was starting to notice that the wood floor wasn't quite level, and appeared not to be nailed down in the corners.

"It looks small, but it really can hold a lot of stuff." Elizabeth found that hard to believe. The apartment seemed cramped with just the three people and no furniture. Then again, Mack was a big presence in any room.

"Yeah, a lot of bodies," Mack whispered in her ear. "We're leaving." Elizabeth nodded and Mack turned to Rob.

"Thank you for your time. Ms. Weir will let you know about the apartment. We'll just show ourselves out." Mack tugged on her arm and Elizabeth let him. His face was twitching a little so she figured she probably shouldn't comment on the broken locks on the doors they were passing. When they made it out to the street, he led her all the way back to the car.

"You are _not_ living there!" Mack gripped the steering wheel and pulled out of the spot.

"I know." Elizabeth didn't see any point in pretending anymore.

"Good. Don't see why you won't just move in with me." Mack sounded so put out.

"I told you - I'm starting this new job at the State department, you'll be traveling for work - what if you get reassigned?" Elizabeth's logic sounded faulty even to her own ears.

"Those sound like excuses, not reasons. Give me a good reason and I'll stop asking." Mack glanced at her as he got onto 495.

"I -" Elizabeth would give him a reason - if she had a good one. She didn't know why she was resisting - probably because she had lived with Simon in grad school, and he had left her - but she wasn't going to tell Mack that. That wasn't fair - Mack would never cheat on her.

"How 'bout you stay with me till you find a place?"

Elizabeth considered. She was already sleeping there, so there really was no harm in unpacking a few of her things until she found the right place. "Okay." She was watching Mack when she finally agreed and she saw him relax a little.

"Good." Mack reached over and squeezed her hand. She had a feeling she wouldn't be looking that hard for another place.


End file.
